


Let's not talk about that

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Voyeurism, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link had noticed Chase was paying attention to him more than anyone else in the office lately. Over the couple of years young man seemed to get more confident around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's not talk about that

Link remembers interviewing him for the job with Rhett an he was shy. Chase didn’t even look at him in the eye more than once or twice during the interview. He looked more at Rhett but Link didn’t thought about it then. Chase was right guy for the job and he was hired, as simple as that. In early days Chase seemed to avoid Link, but there was times Link caught him staring at him and when Link had asked. “What? Do I have something on my face?” Chase would just mumble something and look away, almost like he was blushing. But as the months went by, Chase became more talkative and liked hanging around Link. He laughed at his stories and was willing to do more video appearances with the comedy duo. 

Now there were long-lasting looks and brief, gentle touches. Link found it odd when Chase was wiping something off his shoulder or blowing his hair back to the right place. When Link got past oddity of the situation he thought it was kind of cute actually. Chase was good looking and nice. Things got from odd to normal. Link just didn’t know it was bothering someone else. 

At first Rhett had thought it was because Chase was looking up to Link. But now he saw the look in Chase’s eyes and that look was more deep and loving than just admiration. Link looked at Rhett the same way when they were alone so he knew very well what the look meant. He wanted to talk about it with Link but same time he didn’t. It could cause a fight and he didn’t want that at least not now when holidays were coming and they would be separated for almost two weeks. Rhett wanted everything be like they were. Everyday they stayed at the studio until everyone else were gone so they could have time together as the couple they wanted to be. Those long days usually ended up having quick sex in the office and then leaving back to their homes. 

Last day at work came quickly. Link had decided they would stay longer than just have sex. He sure was going to miss his best friend and lover while visiting relatives in other state. Sure they would do some video chats late at night but that wouldn’t be same thing. Maybe they would even meet during the trip to North Carolina but they wouldn’t get any time alone. There would be too many other people to meet and be with.

Link was getting more and more anxious. He wished everyone would just leave already but people were still chatting with each other, wishing happy holidays and whatever. Rhett was talking on the phone and mostly just smiling and waving at people who already were leaving.

Chase came up to Link. “Hey boss! Happy holidays!” He said with a big grin on his face and before Link could say anything back Chase was pulling him into a hug. It lasted longer than hug between employer and employee should have lasted. “You too, dude.” Link answered while thinking how awkward the situation was. Chase’s hands made contact with Link’s hips for a moment, like a gentle caress almost. Link grabbed Chase’s arms and pushed him away slowly. He felt weird because of the long touch but Chase was still smiling widely. “Okay, see you in two weeks!” He said as he left. “Happy holidays to you too, Rhett.” He said and waved as he walked past the other employer. Link watched as Chase entered to the other room. Probably going to get his stuff before leaving.

Link’s eyes met Rhett’s and the taller man was frowning. He was getting angry. He ended the call and came up to Link. “What was that?” He asked quietly. “What was what?” Link tried to shrug it off and turned away to say bye to the few remaining crew members. Link knew very well what Rhett had meant. It bothered Link too how Chase was touching him so closely. He was sure something was going on. It couldn’t be just because he was fooling around.

“Let’s go upstairs, everyone is leaving.” Rhett was standing behind Link, landing his big hand on smaller man’s back. 

“Sounds good to me. I’ve already said bye to everybody.” Link looked up at Rhett. 

“Me too.” Rhett continued.

When they left the room no one even noticed because they all were pretty much out of the door themselves. “Want me to carry you upstairs?” Rhett smiled at Link while holding his waist from behind. “No, I don’t want you to hurt your back.” Link giggled and Rhett landed a small kiss on his hair. “Okay, I’ll follow you.” Rhett pushed him forward. 

They were just halfway the stairs when Rhett again grabbed Link who shrieked, fearing he would fall. Rhett turned him around before Link could lose his balance. Link was two steps higher than Rhett so he was now taller than him. Link cupped Rhett’s face and kissed him deeply. The kiss continued until they were both out of breath. 

“We have all night, we don’t have to rush.” Link caressed Rhett’s cheek. 

“I know. But I want to.” Rhett was kissing Links throat. “Gosh, Rhett.” Link managed to say before Rhett Lifted him up by his waist and put him over his shoulder. “Rhett!” Link cried out. “I’m gonna fall, put me down!” He continued but Rhett’s arm was tightly around Link’s thighs. “Nope.” He walked up the stairs and to their shared office. Only then he put his lover down.

“That was scary, you caveman.” Link chuckled. 

“Me like. Me take.” Rhett was making caveman impression.

Link was happy when he saw Rhett being himself and not wondering about the Chase thing from earlier. Link himself tried to push the thoughts of Chase away but they kept coming back and Link found it hard to live in the moment.

Rhett placed his hands on Link’s slender hips and kissed him again, rubbing himself against Link. “Mine.” He muttered.

_Or maybe he still remembers the Chase thing._ Link thought. 

He sure didn’t want to bring up the conversation now. He was way too aroused and all he wanted was explore Rhett’s body like he never had before.

“Did you lock the door?” Link asked hastily while trying to unbuckle Rhett’s belt.

“Yeah, like every day.” Rhett murmured while pushing Link against the wall. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.” He continued and pulled Link’s t-shirt off. Link dropped his pants along with briefs and stepped out of them. He kicked them further away. He was grabbing hem of Rhett’s shirt, meaning to pull it off but Rhett stopped him. “No time for that." 

Link looked up at him and blinked slowly. ’‘Huh?”

“I need you. I’m gonna take you now. Hard and fast.” Rhett kissed Link’s neck.

Link was a little worried about sudden change of the mood. The more aroused Rhett became he got more rough too. Before Link could even notice Rhett open his own jeans his cock was already out, poking Links belly. 

Rhett took him by his shoulders and pushed him down. “Make sure to get it real wet. It’s the only lube you’re getting now.” Rhett grinned down at Link who was already working his hand up and down Rhett’s hard cock. 

“Ooh, want to get it rough? Too bad I still might be slick from earlier.” Link winked, recalling how Rhett finger fucked him during the lunch break they skipped together. They had been teasing each other all morning and couldn’t just wait to the evening. 

“You dirty little thing! I counted on that, though.” Rhett smiled lopsided. 

Link smiled back and then parted his lips, admiring big pulsing cock in front of him before he took it between his lips. He was swirling his tongue against the shaft as he took it deeper in his mouth. Rhett resisted the urge to thrust back, he didn’t want Link’s head hit the wall so he just humped a little. Link made sloppy sounds as he tried to get saliva as much as he could on Rhett’s cock. 

Rhett was mesmerized by the sight of his cock disappearing in to the skillful mouth of his best friend. “So good…” He moaned. “Please look at me.” He ran his fingers through Link’s hair.

Link tilted his head back so he could look up. He couldn’t get Rhett’s cock so deep in his mouth anymore but deep enough to please him. He watched his lover’s eyes which were full of lust and he was breathing hard. 

_You are gorgeous._ Link thought. 

Link moaned slightly when his own cock twitched, begging for some attention. Rhett certainly was hottest person he ever met. He was so lost in lust he almost didn’t notice when Rhett took his glasses off, tossing them on the coffee table. “I wanna see those beautiful blue eyes.”

Link blinked couple of times so his eyes could focus again. His hand went down and stroked the neglected member of his own. He was so hard it was getting painful and so was the other man, he could taste Rhett’s pre-come already. 

He wanted to come so badly. He was jerking off faster. He didn’t want to wait any longer. He moaned repeatedly, knowing it could get Rhett over the edge too because of the vibrations that sent.

Rhett had other plans and Link was disappointed when Rhett grabbed him by his hair and pulled himself out. “That’s enough, baby. Get on the couch." 

First Link made a face like a sad puppy who had his favorite toy taken away. He waited a moment to catch his breath and stop stroking himself. He obeyed the taller man and stood up. "Want it from behind? Like earlier?” Link asked seductively as he brushed his ass against Rhett. 

“No, I wanna see you.” Rhett turned him around and pushed him on the couch. Link adjusted himself in corner of the couch. He spread his legs so one leg was resting on the backrest and he was holding other leg up as he laid there. 

“Still not going to take those clothes off?” He asked disappointingly when Rhett crawled on top of him. "Not for dirty sluts like you.“ Rhett chuckled. 

Link pouted. He knew it was just part of the tough guy act Rhett occasionally went with, but he didn’t think it would happen now when they were going to be separated. However Link knew playing made his lover hornier so he let him do it whenever he was in mood for that. 

"Then fuck me already.” Link widened his legs more as he spoke, exposing himself completely to his lover. He felt slightly uncomfortable because he was only one who was naked and Rhett’s eyes were roaming hungrily on him.

Rhett got closer and adjusted himself between Link’s legs. He grunted when he pushed in. Link breathed in and out rapidly. The first thrust felt dry, his saliva didn’t help much. He whimpered loudly and was sure there were tears forming in his eyes, but Rhett kept going until he felt Rhett’s jeans cold zipper against him, scraping him a little. 

Rhett pulled out all the way and then thrust back in, making Link whimper and moan loudly again. Link’s hands were shaking and his nails were digging deep in Rhett’s shoulders. Rhett was holding Link’s thigh bruising hard. Link felt sweat forming everywhere on his body as once again Rhett slowly pulled himself out and then going back in hard.

“You could make me go crazy with those sexy noises you’re making.” Rhett panted.

Link squeezed his eyes shut and then there were teardrop rolling on side of his cheek. _It hurts!_

Rhett pulled himself out completely again but it was easier now as the lube from earlier started to warm up again. He pushed back in. Link’s mouth was wide open but no voice came out. His eyes were closed but Rhett was staring at him. “So beautiful… So hot…” Rhett breathed out. He slowly started thrusting steadily. 

Link opened his eyes. It felt much better when Rhett wasn’t so rough but that only lasted for a brief moment. Rhett stopped for a while and pushed his jeans down so he could get full contact with Link. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, giving Link few firm strokes on his rock hard cock. Link nodded and let Rhett grab his ankles in one hand and put them both on his shoulder, leaving Link’s cock hiding between his own legs and stomach. “Alright then, let me get that tight little hole of yours a good ride." 

Link felt his heart beat faster and blush covering his cheeks. Slight pain didn’t matter, he loved this, he loved Rhett. 

Link made quiet moan when Rhett got into steady rhythm again. Pain was fading away completely when the earlier lube was warm again and Rhett’s pre-come helped too. He felt completely full. His hand was holding on the armrest and other hand reached to touch Rhett’s face. ’'You are perfect.” Link whispered when their eyes met. Link licked his lips and bit his lower lip when Rhett started to move faster and harder. “No, you are.”

“Ah!” Link cried out when his legs fell off from Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett was thrusting in so powerfully. Rhett leaned down to kiss Link long and hard. After that he lifted Link’s legs back where they were. “Let’s keep 'em up.” He said, staring at Link in the eyes again with a look that made Link feel more like he was used than loved. 

His lips parted and he was breathing very heavily as Rhett’s movements became more frantic and faster. Rhett closed his eyes and kissed Link’s legs. Just then Link noticed movement by the doorway. 

They had audience. 

_How long he’s been there?_

Chase was leaning on the doorway, hand down in his pants, stroking himself visibly. Link’s eyes widened and mouth opened but he couldn’t say anything. He just stared at the younger man incredulously. He realized that he was in unfortunate position, from that angle Chase could see directly how Rhett’s cock was disappearing in his naked, wanting body over and over again. Link was aware how open he was, his legs up in air, his ass cheeks spread apart, revealing his tight hole.

He continued just looking at his employee, blue eyes wide open while Rhett was still thrusting in him, unaware to what was happening around him. Chase stared lustfully back at Link, not even making an effort to leave when he got caught. He simply mouthed: “Sorry…” Chase’s eyes tried to focus their gaze back to where their bodies joined. 

Link was embarrassed and felt like cheap whore, but he couldn’t just tell Rhett, he was so close coming and Rhett was too. Asides from being embarrassed he felt more exited too. Pair of eyes, shamelessly watching his body and enjoying the sight enough to get horny. 

Their eyes connected again when Rhett picked up the pace and murmured “Come for me, baby.” Keeping his eyes closed.

Link couldn’t help himself but because Chase’s presence made him even more excited he looked directly at Chase and said: “Fuck me harder, then." 

The younger man clearly had difficult time to keep himself quiet and he bit his lower lip hard to keep moans from escaping for the hot sight in front of him. Link studied Chase with his eyes and saw nothing more than pure lust. Link imagined how hot it would be if Chase could come over and put his cock in his mouth while Rhett was still fucking him. His body would be thoroughly used.

Link was imagining himself getting fucked both ways and that mental image made his eyes roll back before they shut tightly, his muscles tensed and he moaned louder than he ever had in the office as he came hard. Hot cum spurted out on his legs and stomach. His moans turned into whimpers.

"Shhh… Baby. Someone could hear us.” Rhett said with his lust filled voice. 

_How ironic._

Link was still trembling from the after shocks of his most intense orgasm in a while. “I don’t care.” He managed to mutter. He opened his eyes again and saw Chase was gone.

Man on top of him grunted and he was sweaty and his face was red as he thrust one last time deep into Link. 

Link felt how he was filled up like many times before and it felt amazing, even more amazing this time. Rhett collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. “Gosh, Link. You feel like heaven.” He said while looking into his lovers eyes. Link wiped sweat drops from Rhett’s forehead with his thumb and smiled. “And you feel like demon in there." 

’'I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?” Rhett caressed Link’s cheek.

“No, but my legs are numb.”

Rhett smirked and slowly pulled himself out of Link. Droplets of his cum ran out of Link and landed on the couch. “Oops, that’s quite much.” Rhett smiled.

“I’m not cleaning that up." 

Rhett shrugged: "It’s kinda your fault. You know." 

He went to the bathroom and then Link got up from the couch and now he felt cum running down his bare thighs. He glanced at the bathroom direction where he heard faucet running and Rhett trying to whistle. Then he looked at the door. It was still open slightly and he went to it and looked into the hallway. No one there. 

"Chase!” He whispered loudly but there was no answer. He opened the door more and looked around. Not knowing what he was expecting or what he would do if Chase still was there.

_Where are you? Was it real?_ All the confused thoughts were filling Link’s head.

“What you’re doing?” Rhett’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

Link turned around and he saw Rhett looking at him, head tilted slightly to the side. 

“Door was ajar.” Link stated.

“But I closed it, locked it even.” Rhett looked amazed.

“Apparently not good enough. You horny pig.” Link smirked and continued: “But it’s very quiet there. I think it’s just the two of us.” Link took step towards bathroom, not wanting to look Rhett in the eye because he feared Rhett would see him lying. 

Rhett caught him by arm. “They would had say something or scream or whatever if they saw. Don’t worry, baby.” Rhett said gently, concern in his voice. He tried to hug Link but Link pulled away. “I guess. I just want to clean myself before cum dries up totally." 

He felt totally ashamed. 

He wanted to tell Rhett but same time he knew Rhett would sack Chase and kick his ass. Link didn’t want that to happen, Chase was nice and good worker and viewers of their show liked him too. Link felt just embarrassed and awkward but he didn’t want Chase to suffer over that. He was sure Chase felt the same way. Maybe it was just for this once and they could agree that it’s not going to happen ever again and over time they could just forget about it.

"I could have stopped it then and there, what’s wrong with me..? Am I just a slut?” He muttered under his breath while looking at himself from the mirror. He turned on the shower and waited it to turn warm before stepping in. 

_Was Chase still in the building, did he really get off by watching me? What the hell just happened… I wonder how soft Chase’s skin is… Is he big… down there. Would he make me feel good?_

Link imagined Chase’s hands on him. Caressing him. He looked down and put his hands against tiles letting hot water run down his back. Was he developing crush on the younger man? 

_No, that can’t be true. I love Rhett, I’ve only thought about Rhett that way. No one else, always him. Am I just thinking this because Chase is interested of me that way?_

He pushed the thoughts away and cleaned himself. He turned the water colder to calm himself. 

_Everything can wait and maybe I can forget about this ever happened after the holidays._

“You gonna stand there all night or what?” Rhett shouted through the door. Link came back from his deep thoughts and turned the shower off. “Thought you went home, sorry!” Link said loudly from behind the door while grabbing a towel and tying it around his waist.

“Home? I remember you begging me to stay longer tonight.” Rhett was behind the door, still speaking unnecessarily loud. 

“I wouldn’t call that begging.” Link opened the door. “And stop yelling.” He continued. 

“Well… I can leave if you want me to.” He shrugged when Link brushed past him to get his clothes from the floor. 

“All I want is to spend some time with you before we leave the state.” Link said calmly. “I thought you’re going to leave because every night this week you have just fucked me quickly and then left home.” Link sounded sad. “It feels cold.’' 

’'Sure wasn’t cold at lunch time. Come on. I’ve been busy. You know that.” Rhett said.

Link got his pants on and threw towel over his shoulder. “I don’t wanna fight, man. But you’ve been quite rough with me lately. I’m not complaining but it seems weird because usually it’s making love, not fucking.” Link tried to explain. “What’s going on, Rhett?” Link walked closer to him, almost close enough their bodies to touch.

“I don’t know.” He said and looked down at Link’s body. “There is water drops traveling down your stomach, cannot concentrate.” He tried to lighten the mood. 

Link slapped his hand away when Rhett tried to touch him. “Tell me.” Link insisted. He suddenly realized that the promises he made to himself were gone. They needed to talk about the matter they both unconsciously thought of. 

Rhett looked down at his toes and then back at Link. “It’s that kid. You’re so touchy-feely with him and the way he looks at you… Today I wanted to slap him, he touched your hips little too long.” Rhett spoke quickly. 

Normally Link would have made a comment about how cute it was when his lover was being jealous but after today’s events he didn’t dare. He knew who he was talking about but still blurted out: “Chase?” Even saying his name made him embarrassed. His heart was beating fast. 

“Yeah, him! Don’t dare to tell me you haven’t noticed.” Rhett was raising his voice. There was now no way he could ever tell Rhett what had happened. He would kick Chase’s _and_ his ass. 

“Calm down, man.” Link went to Rhett. Gently he touched taller man’s arm. “He may have a crush on me but so what? I can back away from him a little if you like?” Link tried to meet his partner’s eyes. 

“It’s not like I would leave you over him. Never even think that. You are the love of my life so get that jealousy cloud off of your head and be with me in this moment. I don’t wanna fight about something or someone who almost means nothing for me.” Link pressed himself against Rhett. 

“You’re right… I just don’t like to see his hands on you or anyone else’s for that matter. Feels like he is touching my private property.” Rhett sighed and kissed Link’s forehead lightly. Link’s heart sank. He was carrying a big secret with him now. Secret what could ruin their relationship.

Link wanted some answers from Chase. Was it his first time watching them and why he would do it? He wanted to hear it from the man even when he knew the answer. Link was planning to call Chase or find him before he would leave for vacation. He needed closure and he wanted to make sure it wouldn’t happen again. 

Now when Link wasn’t in a heat like some animal he was thinking clearly again.Rhett let go of Link and grabbed the towel from his shoulder. “I had some cleaning to do.” He smiled.

Link watched how Rhett was cleaning cum off the couch with wet towel, cursing under his breath. Link chuckled and sat at the other end of couch. “So what you wanna do tonight? Watch movie? Play game?” Rhett started to talk.

“Neither. I don’t wanna stay all night here.” Link didn’t know where those words came from but he was really wanting to leave the studio, but not alone. The office would just keep his mind on Chase so he wanted to scoot from there.

Rhett raised an eyebrow. “What? This is new.”

“Let’s go eat somewhere and then maybe… umm… Hotel?” Link suggested.

“I’ll follow you where ever you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in six years, so tell me how I did! ^_^


End file.
